


Limits

by Applewriter



Series: The right man [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mention of past sexual abuse and rape, PTSD, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applewriter/pseuds/Applewriter
Summary: Recovery from sexual violence can be a hard path, but it's worth it to come home to your body.Spoiler for Season 1, Episode 5 Choose Your Pain





	Limits

“Tell me your limits, son.” Lorca stood looking down at Tyler as he lay naked, spread-eagled on the floor of his darkened quarters.

“I um… I don’t know. I guess no biting…” Tyler's voice was a whisper.

“Speak up, boy.” Lorca tapped his foot. “Haven’t got all day.”

“Sir, do you think you could, um… Could you tie me up or something? It would make it easier if I was restrained.” Tyler had a full-body flush that turned his warm skin a shade of dark rose.

Lorca squatted down next to him, looking Tyler directly in the eye. “This isn’t about easy, boy. I don’t give a damn if you’re uncomfortable. You can tell me to stop anytime you like. Hell, you can leave this room without a stitch on if you want.” He grasped a handful of that beautiful mop of hair on Tyler’s head. “You put yourself in my care. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than necessary. Now tell me what your limits are, or stop wasting my time.” He stood once more, arms crossed over his chest.

Tyler felt shame uncurl in his belly like a snake. How was he supposed to deal with what that Klingon piece of shit had done to him, if this was the only way? He took a breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Tell me what you’re going to do before you do it. I think that’s the main one, Sir. No teeth. No humiliating stuff.”

“You’re naked on the floor.” Lorca pointed down at him, taking in the sight of all that pretty skin.

“I mean don’t call me pathetic, or weak. Don’t call me a pathetic human,” Tyler whispered. “That’s all.”

“Got it.” 

Lorca proceeded to walk in a circle around Tyler; using the time to ensure the younger man was aware of his place beneath him. Lorca was fully-clothed, another aspect of power that should remind Tyler of what he had given up to be here - to heal. He picked up a little bottle of Bajoran massage oil, squirting a generous amount on to his palms. The oil was ridiculously expensive, but his boy was worth it. The room was suddenly full of the scent of cinnamon, honey and another alien smell he couldn’t name.

Lorca moved to stand directly between Tyler’s spread legs. Tyler’s dick was still soft. Good. He wanted all the blood to stay in Tyler’s brain, not his dick. Better to think straight that way.

“I’m going to touch your legs.” Lorca knelt, and then swept his hands slowly over Tyler’s legs, each hand mirroring the other. He felt Tyler’s body stiffen beneath him as he moved, but after a few seconds he heard the exhalation from the younger man who relaxed slightly.

“That feels good, Sir.” Tyler craned his neck to address Lorca.

Lorca stilled. “Did I tell you to talk?”

“No, Sir.”

“Unless you wanna say ‘Stop’, then shut your mouth. Don’t make me gag you,” he finished with a smile. “You’d like that too much.”

Tyler let his head fall back with a soft thud. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“And you keep your eyes open, boy. You stay here in the present. I don’t want you wandering back to the prison ship in your head.”

“But Sir…”

“But Sir nothing.” Lorca’s fingers spread as he moved his hands higher to stroke over Tyler’s thighs. He moved them to the inner thighs, pressing his fingers harder against the heated flesh there. He kept away from Tyler’s half-hard cock and balls; when the younger man shrank away a little, Lorca knew it was the right thing to do. This wasn’t about sex - it was about coming back to your body, when all you wanted to do was run away from it.

“You close your eyes as a way to escape,” Lorca said, almost conversationally. “If you can’t see what they do to you, it isn’t really happening, is it?” He moved his hands back down to Tyler’s knees, gently stroking the back of his knees, caressing the crease there. Lorca smiled to himself when Tyler let a little moan escape his lips.

“It works both ways, you know. The man who hurt me, if you could call him a man, he used to cover my face so he didn’t have to see me. If he didn’t see me, he wouldn’t be able to see his own fucking self reflected back at him in my eyes.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“I told you to shut your damn mouth.” Lorca took a breath. “I’m going to touch your torso now.”

“Permission to speak, Sir?”

Lorca sighed. He really didn’t want to answer any questions about what he had been through as a kid. He mentally chided himself for mentioning it in the first place. He nodded at Tyler.

“Why won’t you touch me there?” He gestured to his dick.

“This isn’t about sex, boy.”

“But I really want…”

“You want to be whole,” Lorca snapped. “No hand-jobs. Any more questions?”

“Please, Sir.”

“You’ll enjoy it for precisely six seconds, and then you’ll zone out on me,” Lorca said, massaging over Tyler’s hips. “And don’t beg, boy. You’re better than that.”

“Oh, god.”

Lorca sat back on his heels in a sudden movement. “You said you blacked out when you tried touching yourself…”. Lorca thought for a second. He remembered how Tyler thought it would be better if he touched the younger man instead. That hadn’t worked out so well last time. But maybe…

“Okay, boy. Here’s what.” He tossed the little bottle of massage oil at Tyler. “You touch. I’ll watch.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Tyler said, his voice small. He inhaled the scent from the bottle. “Especially not with this. It’s too expensive for me.”

Lorca lay a hand directly above Tyler’s groin. “Son, you’re worth every penny.” His eyes were soft now as he took in how much Tyler wanted this - how much he wanted to please him.

“This isn’t punishment. This is part of healing. You’ve been through more than any man should.” Lorca sighed. “We walk a very fine line, you and I. You want to be whole, but I have to take you to pieces first. Together we can both build you back up again.” He gestured to the bottle. “Unless you like it painfully rough, use some of the damn oil and touch yourself for me, Tyler.”

“Yes, Sir.” It was but a whisper, but Lorca heard it all the same. He lay on the floor beside Tyler, smiling as he took in how much more relaxed Tyler appeared now.  
Tyler’s hand glistened in the dark of the room as he cupped his dick, stroking with a steady rhythm. His breathing started to increase, his hips rolled, and all the while, Tyler looked at Lorca with eyes wide and dark. Tyler’s lips parted, wet and shiny too. Lorca wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss those lips, but he willed himself to keep that for another time.

Tyler’s hand was moving faster now. Lorca raised himself up on an elbow to see how tightly Tyler was gripping himself, how urgent and rough the movements had become.

“This isn’t punishment, son,” Lorca remarked. “It isn’t a race either.”

Tyler’s hand slowed. “I really don’t know if I can do this.”

Lorca reached down, held Tyler’s slick hand and placed it back on his dick. Together they moved as one, caressing and stroking Tyler back to hardness.

“You’re doing so well, son,” Lorca whispered as they worked fingers over the head of his cock, gentle and loving. “Best boy I could ever ask for.”

Tyler gasped, his hips bucking up as they continued to run fingers up and down his cock, stroking his balls, and circling his arsehole.

“You make me so proud, son. You’re beautiful and brave. You turn me on so much.” Lorca took Tyler’s free hand and pressed it to his own hard dick for a bare moment before releasing it. “See how good you make me feel?”

“Yes, Sir,” he gasped

“Say my name, boy. Say Gabriel when you come.”

“Gabriel!”

Lorca was knocked aside when Tyler came, spurting ropes of creamy white all over the two men. It felt like Tyler had a year’s supply just waiting to be released as he came and came and came, crying out Lorca’s name over and again. 

“Oh god, oh Gabriel. Oh god!”

“Easy, boy.” Lorca held him in a loose embrace, knowing Tyler would be too sensitive for any more sensation. “You did so well.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Tyler’s temple. “Such a good boy for me.”

Tyler lay boneless on the floor, covered in cum and sweat. He panted like he’d just run a marathon, but then he turned to Lorca.

“We did it! Hell yeah!” The smile on his face was blinding. Lorca could barely look at the joy shining as bright as any sun, beaming from Tyler’s face.

“No, son. You did it.” Lorca ruffled Tyler’s hair. “And you made me so proud.”

Tyler paused for a moment, and nodded. “Thank you.”

The two men clambered up. “Shower’s through that door. Go make yourself presentable, boy.” Lorca gave Tyler a gentle push.

“Sir?” Tyler paused at the door to the bathroom.

“Son?”

“Does this mean I can call you Gabriel from now on?”

“Not on your life, boy.” He grinned. “Now go shower. I’ll join you in a second.”

Tyler smiled at him, then turned and entered the bathroom. Healing totally rocked.


End file.
